I have been selected to become an investigator at the NIH through the Earl-Stadtman Tenure-track Investigator search in 2012, and have entered on duty on 7/13/2014. During these three weeks after my arrival, I have written and submitted animal study proposals that are aimed to address the questions briefly outlined in my objectives above, and have started the process of setting up the laboratory by acquiring equipments that fit our purposes. I have also initiated a vigorous search for post-doctoral fellows and have already identified outstanding individuals each from Germany and Japan. They will come abroad to join the laboratory each on October and November, and I hope to instigate novel and exciting research here at the NIH.